Hypnotism
by Apurvachan
Summary: Mayuri Kurosutchi feels fine the way he is. But when people start thinking otherwise, he decides to pay a visit to a psychiatrist. Things don't go too well for Mayuri when he starts realising being in the patient's seat might not be as fun as it seems to him!


**Hypnotism (A Mayuri Kurotsuchi one shot for antoinettexshakespeare)**

Name: Antoinette Shakespeare

Age: Appears 21

Zanpaktou: A nameless Zanpaktou that in Shikai turns into an incense holder on a chain that poisons someone if they breathe it in for a long time. In Bankai it turns into a small needle on a string that quickly poisons the body through the blood stream.

Characteristics (as in likes, dislikes, etc.): Is very sarcastic and dry humored. Always has a poker face unless she finds something very funny. Doesn't show in depth emotions and hates being told what to do. Loves experimenting and finding out stuff about the world -especially psychology and the working of the mind.

Crush: Mayuri

Appearance: Long, dark green hair to her waist that she keeps tied in a ponytail over her shoulder and grey eyes.

Anything else you might like to add: She is in the 4th Division as a specialist in healing the mind, psychology and feelings of the other Shinigami, kind of as a shrink.

**One shot start:**

"I assure you that she is really good!" "I don't need any one who plays with minds. My own experiments are enough." "Believe me; she is really helpful; if you ignore her sarcasm and lack of emotions on second thoughts. But that means she is a lot like you! Hey where did he go? Kurotsuchi Taichou!" an over enthusiastic Rangiku followed the receding shadow of an exasperated Captain of 12th Squad. In her over zealousness Matsumoto didn't look where she was going and crashed straight into the said Taichou's abruptly halted form. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, if you don't depart this instant with your stupid ideas which are making me appear as a lunatic, self-obsessed scientist who needs help from a psychiatrist; I'll make sure that the Research Institute's need for an experiment on Shinigamis is fulfilled through you", and as if to make his point clear, Mayuri Kurotsuchi eyed her in a way that made even a strong willed woman like Matsumoto shudder.

Banging the door of his private lab shut, Mayuri sighed inadvertently before sinking in his chair. Inserting his key in the slot, he started the multi-screen computer, the blue light bathing him in an unnatural glow. But his mind was elsewhere and he had to admit, even though reluctantly that he was pondering on what the busty lieutenant of Squad 10 had suggested. His hand snaked its way into his Shihakusho before retracting a small ivory card. _'Antoinette Shakespeare. Healer'_ was printed in a small, elegant handwriting. He stared at the card for a long time before crumpling it and throwing it away. "Nemu!" he suddenly called out but only to hear his voice echo back on empty walls. "Nemu!" he shouted at a pitch higher than before. "Where is that worthless, incompetent fool of a creation when you need her!" he seriously needed anger management classes if not a healer of the mind. "Nemu!" he shouted once more before mentally noting to himself all the trials (read punishments) that he was going to practice on her. Pulling the key out of its slot, Mayuri Kurotsuchi sat in the fading light pondering on his next move. Heck! It wouldn't hurt him to go, would it? And he always wanted to visit that Unohana Retsu again, just to give her a piece of his mind on exactly what he thought about 'methods of painless regeneration'.

Making up his mind, Mayuri got up from his seat; the long material of his Haori trailing behind him with the essence of what he termed as 'an air of pride'. But as he neared the 4th Squad, his firm resolve had been engaged in a losing war with doubt and apprehension. However, it was too late to turn back when he entered the barracks and the cowering members of the healing squad helped him regain his composure. "Kurotsuchi Taichou? What are you doing here?" a gentle voice asked him but he sensed the carefully disguised mirth in it quite easily. "I would like to meet that infamous mind healer of yours", he stated in an aloof manner as Retsu Unohana considered the man before her. "Ah, Antoinette's remedies seemed to have reached your ears. Have you come for getting yourself…" she was however interrupted rudely, "I wanted to know what sort of medications that woman used on Nemu who I heard had last visited her. I would prefer if your squad members wouldn't tamper 'unnecessarily' with the functioning of my creations." Mayuri answered in an air of self-assurance rather than stubbornness. Unohana's smile and calm composure had that effect on you and no one agree on that better than him. "Sure sure, but do let me know whether the results are getting better. The last I heard, Antoinette had developed an excellent technique of 'healing of the lopsided' as she termed it."

Before he could retort in any manner, the woman glided out of the Shoji door leaving a flustered Mayuri to pace the ground in an agitated manner. It didn't help that 4th Squad members were dunces when it came to time management and by the end of the hour that he was made to wait outside of the said healer's office, 4th Squad should be glad that he hadn't let Ashisogi Jizo's poison plunge them to their death. He was about to do exactly that when a terrified looking female told him that his turn had come. "Enter", a soft voice called out to him before he opened the door to find himself in a small but clean room. It wasn't decorated much but had a homely feeling. Seating in the seat in front of an attractive woman with her dark green hair pulled into a pony tail, Mayuri observed every detail in her face. But what caught his attention were the dead pan grey eyes. They had a certain lack of emotion, almost like a fading light that was being extinguished deliberately. "How may I help you, Kurotsuchi Taichou?" her stoic voice could have given Byakuya Kuchiki a run for his money, Mayuri thought. She stared expectantly at him and suddenly Mayuri forgot all reasons as to why he was there. Like a dear caught in the head lights all he could do was stare at her with his mouth open.

"Lack of effective speech skills and slow brain processing capacity. Is there anything else that is ailing you Taichou?" she asked in an innocent manner. "I…I am…n…not mentally de…deranged if that is what you are implying!" Mayuri sputtered with rage. "But you surely need to control that temper of yours." She continued in the same monotone. "That is what…I came here for. You wouldn't let me speak; I don't understand how you folks function with so much stupidity…I" "I would prefer if you don't insult our intelligence Taichou while seeking my help and assistance", she advised in a gentle but firm tone. "I…" Mayuri stalled momentarily in his response. "If you are as smart as you claim then why don't you prove it?" he asked, challenging her. A spark flashed in her eyes before disappearing as soon as it had come as she said, "You leave me with no option then." Confused at her words the president of the Research and Development Institute looked at her as she swiftly got up from her seat and in a flash Mayuri found himself pinned in his seat with the healer hovering dangerously close to his face.

"What do you…what is the meaning…of all this?" he managed to say the words as he watched with fear; golden eyes staring into grey ones, too dumbstruck being in such close company with another person. The only time he actually ventured so close to any one was when he had a specimen that required minute speculation and the specimen in question was usually dead or sedated. So this breach of personal space that to by a woman who was currently sitting in his lap, had jeopardized any further logical thinking. The fact that Antoinette was extremely good looking with curves in the right places and the inviting warmth emanating from her body had disrupted the working of his brain cells. Her soft hands were holding the sides of his face as she peered deeply into his eyes; "Taichou, can you hear me?" it seemed that she had been calling out to him since the past few minutes. "I can't help but hear you, you are practically squashing me!" he tried to sound angry but his voice hitched mid-sentence instead giving it a squeaky, scared tone.

"I am not going to kill you Kurotsuchi Taichou" she said looking steadily in his eyes. "Mayuri." He said without thinking. "Huh?" "Call me Mayuri." He would have never in his wildest dreams imagined saying this to anyone but the healer seemed to have this weird effect on him. "Okay, Mayuri. I am going to use a technique called 'hypnotism' where you will enter a trance like state." She didn't need to make much effort; she had already succeeded in doing that he thought. "It will slowly relieve the tension in your mind; you will have to concentrate on my words closely and trust me. Okay?" he merely managed to nod as she continued explaining what was going to happen in the procedure. Soon he found himself losing to her; her words droning out his conscious as he felt his eye lids getting heavier and heavier before he drifted into sleep. He didn't know exactly what happened after that or for how long he slept but he surely felt good in his current state, as if all the stress of the past many decades was being detached from his soul.

He would have loved to continue on too had it not been for someone calling out his name. "Mayuri…Mayuri…" the chant continued beckoning him before he slowly opened his eyes, the light beyond blinding him. "What…?" he questioned his caller before realizing that something was terribly wrong. He was lying with his back on the ground and a light weight had been placed on his waist which he found to be….a woman? He jerked up causing her to jump with surprise and Mayuri had a sudden recollection of what had happened since he last entered the office. Antoinette whispered in her monotone, "Mayuri are you alright? I was worried you went too deep in the sub conscious state." Her words registered themselves on his mind but all he could manage was, "Eh…" "I know how you are feeling right now but don't worry. Spacing out is a common after effect of hypnotism and you will be back to normal." Little did she know what he was going through with her body pressed so close to himself, her plump pink lips which were looking so deliciously close, just a few inches away… "But I think you fell asleep. Too bad I don't know whether the treatment did affect you so you might have to come back again." She said before going on about when she might manage to squeeze him in her busy schedule.

Mayuri just wished that the women would shut up or else if she didn't he would make her. But he didn't mind coming back again, no not at all. If it meant coming back to meet her, like today, hell he would leave his post as a Captain and transfer to the 4th Squad for all he cared. "Mayuri are you still listening to me? Gosh I think he went into a coma." She peered closer into his squinting eyes and came near to check his face which was heating up with each second. "I didn't know his mind was so susceptible to hypnotism. If this continues I might have to give him mouth-to-mouth." These words were enough to send Mayuri Kurotsuchi back on the ground as he entered into a trance once again, leaving a confused mind healer wondering how to wake him up again.


End file.
